Face It! You Need Them
by Hyza
Summary: Well...What can I Say...Vejiita and Bulma again. Tells us about one talk they may had betwin them.


Face it! You Need The  
by Hyza

* * *

_Heya all, here am I again, writing about my favourite couple in the whole world, I wont tell who they are because you certainly know it by now.  
Now people I know you may find this story a little boring, and you will think this is impossible to be like thisBut heyThis is FANFIC, right, so read it if you want, and don't tell me I dream too much because this is all about._

_Let's go to the warnings part. I consider this story a romance, and it was no lemon'. The only thing you will be read here is a talk between to grown up persons about their relation.  
A relationship capable of pass trough things like it has and survive even whet it seems impossible. Remember in DBGT, Bulma was the only one Vejiita-Bebi keep as part of him, no one else, not even his kids Such strong thing had to be buildAnd its not with silence you get such a perfect thing, there are some thinkings to do, to set things up, to know the person, right? So think well before say something stupid about it!_

Author's Note: I know my grammar and spell are bad. I am not a born English speaker, I only had five lame years of English at school...But still knowing this I write my stories for the sake o DragonBall Fanfiction. So don't waste your time reviewing because of it. If you want you can correct the stories and send them back to me. Thanks

*I wanna thanks to [Chi Chi Videl][1]. She edited this story and reviewed the grammar ^_-*

* * *

Vejiita !? What's the matter with you? Bulma sat on the bed. She couldn't sleep, something was troubling her and she knew what it was.

Nothing is the matter with meVejiita's back were to Bulma. His gaze was lost in the darkness of the room, yet he was frowning. He groaned the answer with a husky tone in his voice and rolled his eyes to her but they couldn't reach her, he was motionless. For the past two hours he had been like that. He didn't wante to moveHe didn't feel like to moveHis body seemed heavy to him.

Don't give me that oneI know perfectly well something is wrong with you. Now do you mind sharing it with me?

After countless seconds of silence Vejiita made up his mind and spoke again with the same tone of voice like before. You will never understand

Try me! After all I know you for quite awhile you knowis that not enough to you? Bulma's soft speech cut Vejiita's.

O.K.! So were do you want me to start? He asked calmly, still not moving a inch though.

You seem a little troubled with something despite your apparent calmSo, the only thing I want is you to tell whatever you want or feel like. Bulma looked down at him but she couldn't see much of a thing. She petted his cheek and ear softly with her hand and laid down again molding her body to Vejiita's still and stiff unmoving stance and nuzzled at the back of his neck and rested her cheek there.

I wonder many times about my life here, in Earth, and all the things that it brought to me and still bring and how changed I've got He stopped.

And that is bad? Bulma dared to ask. She wasn't sure if interrupt him was a good idea. He didn't liked to talk and she was having luck tonight. This night, it seemed, was one of those rare opportunities Bulma had to know better her mate's fellings. So she would be cautious with her cut off's.

I meanI got used to this lifestyleI don't know how, but I didAnd it took me time to admit it myself. It is just so different from what my life used to beAnd when I noticed that I started to miss my old meI wasn't like what I was becoming and tried desperately to revive what I was loosing. My pride wasn't accepting the new me', so I tried no matter the costs or the ways I had to do so that could happenAnd I tried it Two times, one, when I reached Super Saiyajin for the first times. It failed. Something stronger than me didn't allow it. The second time it was when I saw that if I associate myself to Babidi he would restore my full power and bring to life again my old meVejiita stopped talking again, his voice tone was low and calm and the words seemed hard in leaving his throat. Bulma though we wouldn't continue when After a while I realised that those two times where the two biggest mistakes I ever made in my life And I almost lost everything of more precious that I ownmy mate and son.

Bulma wide opened her eyes shocked with his confession and stood again, trying to reach his gaze yet in vainIt was too dark and she regretted having closed all the curtains. Vejiita was still motionless and Bulma was in a total loss of words. She wanted to talk but she didn't know what say.

Vejiita felt this and his mouth draw a little smile.

Speechless, Bulma returned to her previous position. Her free hand traveled through his side caressing his bare warm skin.

Deep inside I fell lucky. And luck is one felling I always refused to accept, but this time I had to, yet that didn't prevent me for feel bad and sorry with myself for what I've done to you and Trunks. And I still feel lucky because despite how I deal with you, you still accept me...You even accept the way I am and forgive my faults And for the first time he moved and turned to Bulma. The soft caress he was feeling in his side moved to the small of his back.

We only do this because of one thing and I know you know it very well Bulma managed to articulate some words, she was astonished with her mate. He had talk to her some times but she was the one who did the most of the talking part if she wanted to get something from him, but tonight was being the opposite and she was gladly accepting it.

I knowAnd that is what puzzles me the mostSo great is your affection for me that can make you forget my past, which is very dark, I may add, mistakes and myself has I am. I didn't know what love or care for someone was until I met you And you are the main guilty of all my changes You always have been trying to teach me how to live and deal with humans, you teach me your ways and always accepted the fact I don't want to be like a human. I cannot imagine the amounts of patience you have been with me and I know sometimes I don't give you the proper attentionWhy do I deserve all this? Am I really worth of it? Was I doing the right thing when I entered your live without asking and set you aside from that Yamucha? Why do you do all this for me? Can it be for love? Is this what love is? Can love change a person like it doesWhat feeling is this who can make such changes in the hardest person like this Vejiita stoppedHe had never spoke so much in his entire life. But he had to do it. He owe her this much and even more to Bulma, his mate, she was worth of all his efforts no matter how hard they could be to him. And also because she was a willing listener. Every time he talked something more important to her, she listened it attentively, always trying to find hidden messages in his sentences. Sometimes it even loked like she disconnected from the world around just to listen him...That amused him and make him feel wanted, respected...Only this time there where no hidden messagens in his speech. Please don't cry like thatI hate when you cry because of me He kissed her cheek and wiped the tears that were making its way trough her face with is lips.

How can you tell? She manage to say, her voice was ripped with emotion.

I eared you he smiled in the darkness of the bedroom.

I can't found the right words to answer you I was suspicious about this, but I've never imagined you would one day tell me all of it His lips continue travelling all over her face, pressing soft kisses everywhere.

When you'll find them tell me.

Wait... I've found them I guessWell, I think everyone was right to get a second chance

Yet you gave me more than one He interrupted her.

O.K., I'll put it in other words A major second chance enough to change one's life. The first time I saw you you were here to kill us all and I was afraid of youThe second time we were on Namek and I had no one to protect me from you in case I needed it, back then you where the Evil itself But when you come to Earth for the second time there was something different in you You seemed lost and unarmedAnd I offered you a place to goAnd I still don't regret the decision I made that day And then I fall for you. I really don't know quite why, maybe because you where so cold and such a difficult person to deal with. So you represented somewhat of a challenge to me... But I got lost in the way and got captive by the strange charm your character hasAnd you're still a challenge to me, a challenge I want to carry with me has long has I liveAnd yes, we forgive you because we really love you and respect you the way you areI know it has been difficult to you to put your past behind your back and accept to live with us like you doI admire you for thatEven if that means I have to live all my life dealing with that bad-humour and stubborn personality of yours.

You mentioned something that intrigued me since the beginningWhat did it took to you to fall in love with an cold-murderer that killed more beings in his life than those he can breed, annoying hatefully alien' with a bad temperament impossible to the strongest and fearless to deal with He asked her sounding really intrigued by this. Vejiita was holding her tight like if he was afraid she might escape from him.

Like I said before, you're an irrecusable challenge to meAnd you know how I like challenges. Bulma giggled and kissed him in those warm lips of his.

I know. He breathed between their lips. Yet I suspect it wont stop making me confusing so I guess I will need to spend the rest of our lives trying to figure that out. Vejiita stated resisting the want of turn on the lights just to contemplate her, she probably had the most beautiful expression in her face and he was missing it. Bulmasuch a fragile yet well-determinated creature, trapped in is powerful embrace.

Is that promise? Bulma asked playfully.

Bulma...You know I don't make promises. But take it has you feel likeI told you that and I wont go back on my words.

Then it's a promise.

Whatever you like.

There is only one thing I'm missing here! Bulma asked curious, since he had started it he would certainly tell her what she wanted to know.

What took you to see those two mistakes you talked about?

When I fought with Boo and saw we didn't had any chances to win if someone didn't make a serious decision Boo would eventually reach his goalAnd if it was to save this planet that I've came to call Home I would do itand a bit like Kakaroto too but suddenly, when I made my decision one though hit my mind hurting it I wasn't doing it for all Earth's inhabitants but I was doing it for the sake of only two particular persons that until that day I hadn't realised they where so meaningful for me and where so alive in my unconscious capable of making me admit that their lives where the only worth of my sacrifice. Vejiita sighed. Unpleasant and painful recent memories were coming back to his mind. And I died thinking of you twoAnd then another opportunity was given to me, which I am deeply thankful for, despite I don't show it and I wont, and I finally realised of what I had, and have and must keepAnd I'll keep as long as I liveMy familyAnd think I almost lost it for ever just for being a jerk His sentences where long and paused and seemed really hard to came outYet not that hard like beforeBut still they left Bulma sobbing again.

Oh VejiitaThat is such a beautiful thing to say

You're the only ones that really belive in me, you're the ones I must keep, protect and respectYou're the only thing I really own.

I love you. Bulma's throat had difficult in letting this out in one time.

I don't know why but I enjoy deeply the price I have to pay for having this. He mused, letting her even more curious to ear what would come next. Vejiita wiped her tears with is thumbs. Bulma was clung to him like a mollusk to a rock.

What price is that? She asked stop cryingShe was not a child anymore but his words were making her cry with emotionIt was too much for only one night, and also because the recent events where still making her feel fragile.

The pain I feel when I remember of youThen I can't continue my training level high enough The pain I feel when I look at you The pain I feel every time you touch me or I touch youIt hurts like hell you now Like now, for exampleYet I don't mind not even a little this torture that is be living with youYou know, for some time I tried desperately to avoid it. But I gave up and now I will stay and enjoy it for as long as I live. 

He really didn't had the notion of the gift's size he was giving to BulmaIt worth all in the universe being alive to Bulma to ear this from him. She was happyShe hadn't lost the bet of her life she made a long time ago.In this case we are even.

No we're not! He said sounding very serious.

Why not? She wanted to know.

You may feel the same pain but I don't risk my life to be with youAnd you do.

What risk?

The though of living with such a strong person doesn't scares you? You may get killed, you know, I could take life from you only by hugging you too hard, and you still want make love with meI can destroy this house only by powering up and you still insist that I should train hereAnd you know it so well as I do yet you don't mindAnd I fear thatUntil now I've always managed to keep my strength controlled, and I always will, courseBut if one day it fails?

I'm pretty accurate of that, as you said, but that is a price I have always been willing to pay just to have you.

You're a strange and frail creature, yet the most brave I faced until now. He told her frankly.

But there are other people

None like you Vejiita assured her. But Bulma, despite all this you understand I cannot change.

Of course I doAnd I wouldn't allowed the contrary, otherwise you would be no longer the Saiyajin I fell in love with. She assured him very sure of her words. One last thing

Why did you had all this conversation with meIt's not that you are much of a talker and it sure wasn't because you couldn't sleep.

I just felt like and I had toYou deserve to know how feels the person you risk your life to be with.

I'm glad you shared your fellings with me. Bulma smiled cheerfully and kissed the tip of his nose and his forehead.

I hope soIt took me a great deal to do it

I know and I appreciate it the most.

I knowotherwise I wouldn't waste so much time of your beauty sleep.

And your too!

Don't you sleep? She joked, amused.

I doBut I don't need to take the time you do.

How's that?

Saiyajins need only three or four hours of sleep maximum for day, save when we have injuries to heal.

Now you left me curious again If you don't need to sleep so much time like I have why do you spend all night long here when you could be doing other stuff? Bulma askedHe was really a box full of surprises Left to know if he would answer her, since he already had talked so much for one dayAnd this was nothing really importantWas only a matter of curiosity.

I have my reasons

I wonder what reasons may be

Why don't you try to found them out?

Why don't you tell me

I suppose I could

What can I sayI try not to lose such precious moments like those, when you are calm and quiet.

So what are you trying to say is that you spend about five hours in a bed for day, awake, just for the sake of staying here?

Well... YesDo you disapprove it?

Not at all... It's just didn't knew it yet and was caught by surprise I guess there's no way you could stop surprising me, right? She laughed softly

I try my best to that.

Bulma yawnedShe was getting sleepy and what as troubling her stopped long time agoIt was almost morningThey really had spend time on this but every second of it was worthy.

I love you.

I know you doNow get some sleep, will youIt's late and you have to get up early in the morning. Vejiita poked the sheets around Bulma to make her cosier.

Will you sleep? Bulma snuggled even more in to him and he locked her for good in his strong arms.

I will

~The End~  
(The rest u already know ^_~)

   [1]: mailto:eternal_videl@hotmail.com



End file.
